parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 2 - The Toyland Express
Here is part two in Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Narrator: As Casey Junior sped on, he met Rustee Rails again) *Rustee Rails: Psst, Agent Rustee Rails reporting! Slight problem here: The machine's not fixed! If you fix it, you'll get to taste the Toyland Express's popcorn, and feel its amazing side effects. (Thomas and Henry set off to fix the machine, and with some popcorn bursting out of nowhere, they hurry back to Casey, and take up the other side of the mountain. Casey comes across a popcorn machine, takes one, and eats it, but turns into a dog train named Pufferty) *Pufferty: Pufferty! (rolls up to the bars) *Rustee Rails: Psst! You may open the bars by standing in front of them and can pull them with your hands. *Pufferty: (grunts and groans) Yeah! (speeds on with Henry shovelling more coal, while Pufferty reaches the top, but turns back to Casey) *Casey Junior: Oww! (bumps into a sign) *The Railroad Baron: (growls) Grr! They've made a serious mistake of fixing the machine. Now I'll purchase out Linus's tiny railroad. Down with the 1890's and all the way to the 1980's! (picks a phone) *Casey Junior: Oh, look, we've got a phone call. *The Railroad Baron: Hello, I'd like to talk to an engine driver and fireman. Names Jones and MacPhee. *Thomas Jones: Uh, Casey Jones and Casey MacPhee? *The Railroad Baron: What?! Casey Jones and Casey MacPhee? Oh, okay, I won't replace Linus, I'll just buy out his tiny railroad. *Henry MacPhee: The Railroad Baron attempts to pull a prank on me, but fails when it unfortunately as for him backfires. *Rustee Rails: Watch out, Casey, the Toyland Express's toasters have gone bonkers. Their toast is burning hot! *Casey Junior: Burning hot?! *Rustee Rails: That's right! Why don't you sidestep to avoid their toast? It's much easy. *Casey Junior: Great idea! (sneaks slowly and carefully along the bridge) *Henry: (smells something burning hot and sees that his hat is about to catch fire) Oh! Wow! (blows his hat to put the fire out) *Narrator: As Casey puffed over the lava to get past the Toyland Express's toasters, he picked a sleek cylinder, and with a touch of a button, an intense beam of light shot out to form a blue glowing blade. He even switched it off, and put it on his belt, but then picked up a pistol, and also put it on his belt too. *Casey Junior: Hmm... (walks along, and comes across a strange little engine fighting a strong heavy weight superlocomotive) That must be my son, Linus, because I'm his father, and Samson is his uncle. *Samson: Linus do nothing without key. *Linus: I've already got the key, did you know? *Samson: No, Linus not. *Linus: Oh, that key. *Samson: Linus not take Samson alive. *Linus: Missed me! Your blows are harmless. *Samson: Toyland Express is great. Toyland Express is all. Toyland Express not leave cave. (slashes the weapon out of Linus's hand) Good riddance! Me move for no man. None will pass. Then all will die. *Casey Junior: So be it! (as Samson swings his red lightsaber at him, Casey turns on his blue lightsaber, Casey's weapon carries the blow while Thomas, Henry, Pufferty, and Linus back away. The two warriors' lightsabers swing and clash into each other. The blades clash into each other until Casey chops the Samson's left arm off) Now stand aside, worthy adversary. *Samson: 'Tis but a scratch. *Casey Junior: A scratch? Your arm's off! *Samson: No, it ain't. *Casey Junior: Well, what's that then? *Samson: Me had worse. *Casey Junior: You liar! *Samson: Come on idiot! (The blades continue to clash until Casey chops Samson's right arm off) *Casey Junior: Victory is mine! (sees Samson with his legs) What? (sighs) Look, Samson, you haven't got any arms left. *Samson: Me do so! *Casey Junior: Look! *Samson: Just a flesh wound. *Casey Junior: Cut that out. Look, I'll have your leg. Right! (slashes at Samson's leg) You're a looney. (chops Samson's other leg off, as Linus grabs the magic stick, opens the door and gives it to Casey) *Toyland Express: (walks out of the door from the entrance, and cheers and laughs with lots of delight) Free! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm free! Heh-ha-hah! *Linus: Seems your toasters and Samson need a little fine tuning. *Pufferty: I guess we'll see to that soon. *Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly! Science needs me. *Narrator: So Casey, Thomas, Henry, Toyland Express, Rustee, Pufferty, and Linus left the cave and went out to the workshop. *Toyland Express: So, you want to get the can back from Cerberus, eh? Needless to say, that it's not going to be easy, and I can help you out. How about we put together some touches and thingymajigs? Let's see now... The only thing for it is to fire you directly into Cerberus's HD. Now if you will find me the right materials, I'll get glad to give that nightmare train a taste of his own stinking beer. We'll start with the essentials. You should start by getting six good size springs hidden in the Barry Scrapyard HD. I'm sure that should do it and I'll see what I can do. (Casey sets to find Toyland Express the six springs) *Linus: It all happened when he first arrived on Fantasyland. On the boat he arrived on, a railroad baron brought a superlocomotive, who spoke a different language that I could not understand. When a storm was coming in, a big wave broke the weak chains holding the superlocomotive to the ship's deck. We arrived at the docks, the men wanted to lift the superlocomotive off first, but a happy me asked to be lifted off first. The docker workers agreed, but saw that I was being lifted, swayed on the end of the hook and knocked into the superlocomotive and accidentally knocked him into the sea. I had to go to the Steamworks, but all I could think about was the superlocomotive. Because of the bad weather, the superlocomotive was left underwater for a long time and when he was taken out, he was in a terrible state, because Henry had to repair him and getting him running again until he suddenly went bonkers. *Narrator: As Casey went onto the old bridge, he started to cross, and kept puffing, but didn't stop and look down. He remembered The Old Bridge with Skarloey feeling scared of what happened. *Rustee Rails: (when Casey, Thomas, Henry, Pufferty, and Linus arrive) My contacts inform me that you have just infiltared the Barry Scrapyard's engines. Well done, Casey, but watch out! The scrap engines are dangerous activists. That can has freed them from 200 centuries of stew. soup, and other veggie dishes. Now they've joined forces with Cerberus to stop the world from ever going back to where it was, and they've hidden Toyland Express's 6 good size springs in their patch. If you can find them, why don't you remember to get 160 antidotes to counter the effects of the can! (the five set off together slowly) *Casey Junior: Next stop, six good size springs! *Thomas: Wait a minute. If we've just put Linus on a flatbed, then Pufferty's behind us! (Casey speeds up) *Glenn: How dare you step on the scrapyard's patch, you little blue skinned engine. Like bean soup? Come and chew on my seeds then! Go on, Scrapped Engines, chase them, bump them, and kill them! Category:UbiSoftFan94